


𝓱𝓲𝓽 𝓶𝓮 𝓫𝓪𝓫𝔂 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮: 𝓢𝔂𝓵𝓿𝓲𝓪'𝓼 𝓲𝓷 𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓦𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓦𝓪𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓻?!

by aSaMiKaKu



Series: 𝓱𝓲𝓽 𝓶𝓮 𝓫𝓪𝓫𝔂 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 (𝓢𝔂𝓵𝓪𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓻/𝓦𝔂𝓵𝓿𝓲𝓪 𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓐𝓷𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓵𝓸𝓰𝔂) [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Based On A Britney Spears Song, Beds, Breakfast, F/M, Family, Food, Kissing, Love, Love Letters, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Romance, Well I mean platonic as in male and female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: 𝓜𝔂 𝓵𝓸𝓷𝓮𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓮𝓼𝓼 𝓲𝓼 𝓴𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓶𝓮,𝓘 𝓶𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓬𝓸𝓷𝓯𝓮𝓼𝓼 𝓘 𝓼𝓽𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓫𝓮𝓵𝓲𝓮𝓿𝓮,𝓦𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓘'𝓶 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓘 𝓵𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝓶𝔂 𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓭,𝓖𝓲𝓿𝓮 𝓶𝓮 𝓪 𝓼𝓲𝓰𝓷,𝓗𝓲𝓽 𝓶𝓮 𝓫𝓪𝓫𝔂 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮𝓣𝓸: 𝓦𝓪𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓻𝓕𝓻𝓸𝓶: 𝓢𝔂𝓵𝓿𝓲𝓪





	𝓱𝓲𝓽 𝓶𝓮 𝓫𝓪𝓫𝔂 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮: 𝓢𝔂𝓵𝓿𝓲𝓪'𝓼 𝓲𝓷 𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓦𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓦𝓪𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓻?!

Wander was asleep in bed, with a letter in his face, he woke up and read it,

 

"𝓜𝔂 𝓵𝓸𝓷𝓮𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓮𝓼𝓼 𝓲𝓼 𝓴𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓶𝓮,  
𝓘 𝓶𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓬𝓸𝓷𝓯𝓮𝓼𝓼 𝓘 𝓼𝓽𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓫𝓮𝓵𝓲𝓮𝓿𝓮,  
𝓦𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓘'𝓶 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓘 𝓵𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝓶𝔂 𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓭,  
𝓖𝓲𝓿𝓮 𝓶𝓮 𝓪 𝓼𝓲𝓰𝓷,  
𝓗𝓲𝓽 𝓶𝓮 𝓫𝓪𝓫𝔂 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮

𝓣𝓸: 𝓦𝓪𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓻  
𝓕𝓻𝓸𝓶: 𝓢𝔂𝓵𝓿𝓲𝓪"

 

"Hit me baby one more time... does that mean... SHE'S IN LOVE WITH ME?!" It was a love letter from Sylvia. Wander went to go see Sylvia in her stable.

 

"I read your love letter, Syl!" the star nomad exclaimed to the zbornak. "Is it a love letter?", he was then confused.

 

Sylvia kissed him suddenly, "Yes, I am", she said sensually.

 

"SHE'S IN LOVE WITH ME, SHE'S IN LOVE WITH ME, SHE'S IN-"

 

"Wander, Sylvia, breakfast!", Wander's mother, Andie called.

 

They went downstairs to go eat breakfast.

 

"Hey mom, dad, Dander, Shiioh!" Wander yelled to his family members. "What is it, Wander?" Lofty, Wander's father, said. "Sylvia kissed me on the mouth!"

 

His parents and two sisters were incredibly excited, Wander showed the love letter from Sylvia.

 

"She really  _is_ in love with you..." His father whispered in wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, Andie, Lofty, Dander, and Shiioh are OCs by Happy2432 on the WOY Wiki.


End file.
